The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to illuminated sockets in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptops, desktops, tablet devices, mobile phones, electronic readers, and the like commonly include multiple sockets to receive connectors for charging or to couple with other devices. Electronic devices are frequently used in poor lighting conditions which can make it difficult to locate the appropriate socket on the device. Accordingly, techniques to illuminate a socket may find utility.